The Mistake
by merder101
Summary: They were never a fan of each other but sucked it up because of one person. Meredith. On one stormy night things could change forever.


**DISCLAMER: I do not own the show!**

**A/N: I am well aware this story sounds sounds like another story but I swear I have similar one in my head. It might not be perfect but I liked how it was in my head. Thank you!**

**Derek Pov:**

Sometimes I wonder what she thinks in her. I get that they're best friends and whatnot but I am her husband. I hope that means something her book. I hate that I have to see her at work and in my bed every morning and night. Sometimes I wish that they never met.

I angrily walk through the hospital hallway late at night I'm already done with my shift and I just can't wait to go home to Mer and hopefully Cristina won't be there. I am so angry that I don't see the persosn I ran into. I turned around to help that and of course its none other than, Dr. Cristina Yang. Great at least she's not in my bed tonight.

"Sorry Cristina I didn't see you." I quickly apologized. "Ugh of course you didn't why would you, you don't care about anyone but your damn self." She gruffed and picking up her charts and stood up. "Uhm I said excuse me okay. I just finished my shift and I want to leave so I could see Mer." "Yeah well you can't cause I'm almost done and I'm about to go to her house so I can talk to her." Damn. Seriously?! "Are you kidding me?! You always come into our bed everyday. You do know you have a husband right?" "Oh shut it McDreamy I don't care." That's it I'm done I couldn't handle it anymore.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her to an On-Call Room and because it was late at night no one really cared to see us. "What the hell? You do know your married right!" "Of course I know, but apparently you forgot. Me and Mer are married and so are you and Hunt. Whic means that you shouldn't be in my bed all the time!" I was beyond angry. I couldn't hold it in anymore. "You know sometimes I wish it was different. I wish that you and Mer weren't friends anymore!" BOOM! There it was the big flash of thunder hitting. I never cared for it mainly because I had gottne used to the rain and thunder. "Yeah well sometimes I wish that you and Mer never got together!" BOOM! There goes another one. I looked at her and then ran out of the room and out of the hospital.

It was heavily raining outside which meant that I had to be careful if I wanted to go home to my wife. I was too angry at Yang to really focus in the road. I somehow made it home without a scratch or something. The house was dark which meant that they all went to sleep. I made it through the house quietly and went to our master bedroom. She was fast asleep. I quickly changed my clothes and ran to the bed and hid myself under the covers. I went and held Mer and fell asleep.

I woke up the next day and something is different. Normally I would wake up to Mer's vomiting or Zola's crying. Instead I woke up alone. In my trailer. By myself. What the hell happened? I quickly got up and ran outside. It was gone. Our dream house. It was gone. Vanished. Something is wrong. I ran back inside and changed and drove past all speed limits to the hospital. I looked around and everything looked the same but yet so different. The next thing I see is Yang running into the hospital with the same expression as me.

"What the hell is happening?" she yelled at me. "The last thing I see before I fell asleep was Owen and we were at home and then the next thing i see is me by myself in my old apartment. "I know it was like that with me. We need to find Mer!" We quickly changed into our Attending scrubs in the locker room. She wasn't in there, so next we checked all On-Call rooms and bathrooms. We decided the cafeteria, we found her sitting by herself. We ran up to her and I'm guessing if people saw us we looked a little crazy.

"Hey Mer do you know whats happening? I swear you were asleep right next to me and then I wake up and I'm in the trailer by myself?" She looked at me strangely. "Uhm what are you talking about ? We never slept together" Okay now I'm more confused. Now it was Yang to speak. "What do you mean? You and Derek are married and have kids." Now she looked more confused. "What! No we don't! Who are guys? Its like your a different person!" "What us? Who are you! I swear Mer if this is some practical joke then your good." God what was wrong with her.

"I am well aware of you guys. I just want to see if you figured out what you idiots did worng" Now I'm more confused. "What are you talking about?" She looked at me like I was stupid. "Do you guys seriously not rememeber what you guys said to each other last night?" Oh. Shit. "Yeah you guys are idiots. Do you guys not know things can come true!" What was happening? "Wait if everything around us not know who we are then how come you do?" "oh they know you but they're not your friends anymore. To them your just there boss." I'm scared now. "Mer. Who are you?" "Me? Well I'm the Angel of Death."

**Yeah its one of those stories lol I promise I will try and keep up with this story because I have good ideas for this! Things will become more clear in the next couple of chapters. Hopefully you guys will love it :) Thank you and happy reading!**


End file.
